This disclosure relates to a retainer assembly for a shower surround.
Tub and shower surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower surround. Conventional modular tub/shower units often include a base portion at the bottom and two or more wall portions. The whole structure is mounted adjacent a wall or corner to form a waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One issue that arises with products of this type is that of forming a suitable joint between the surround portions. Various styles of joint have been used, each of which provide particular tradeoffs in complexity, aesthetics, and sealing ability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a waterproof joint between wall portions of a molded plastic shower surround that is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing while assuring an effective watertight seal.